


【言切】所行之恶（SCP基金会AU）

by CemeteryA



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, SCP AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CemeteryA/pseuds/CemeteryA
Summary: 长篇连载，随缘更新。长毛象@CemeteryA@hello.2heng.xin：https://hello.2heng.xin/@CemeteryA如果哪天不能爬梯，请去那里走石墨链接。嘟文不设置完全公开就无法搜索到....唔，以后如果写了车会设置成路人不可见，请长毛象注册账号或者在AO3观看。
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Emiya Kiritsugu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. 死而复生

大约是UTC时间的下午一点或两点，总而言之是一个设施员工能在经过死刑犯房门前、高声抱怨午间伙食供应品质问题的时间。刚吃完饭嘛，身体和大脑都处于放松的状态中。就算是一顿难吃异常的午餐——切嗣半睁着眼睛瞟了一眼床腿边的空餐盘——本来也不会影响他午睡的，本来如此。  
“……真的很不可思议，那些高高在上的大人物怎么会有心情关注处在食物链底层的你们呢？我越来越无法理解了，嗯？D-1111，你觉得呢？”  
这点倒没错，博士。但是这些问题难道不该和你口中的大人物去探讨吗？把怨气发泄在别人身上可不是……明智的选择！  
在一张监狱单人房的硬床板上完成一个迅速而完美的翻滚对于身经百战的雇佣兵来说并不是什么难事，囚服的颜色因为切嗣调整平衡产生的360°旋转在空中划出了一道残影，很快又拖出了条橘黄色的线痕随着身体的主人平稳落到了地上。  
“咔啦——！！”  
宛如惨叫一般的断裂声响。  
切嗣的眉头微微蹙起，他看着被锯刀剁成两半的铁床，确信如果这些人不打算给他换个房间，今晚他就得睡在冷硬的地板上了。  
如果他还有命活到那个时候。  
那块由机械管道连接的金属锯刀动了几下，从床的残骸里抽了出来，刺啦刺啦地缩回了像门一样从两边敞开的一小块墙壁之中。待到那玩意儿消失后，墙壁又左右一合关闭了——从外面竟完全看不出里面藏着个腰斩器。  
“惊人的反应速度，D-1111。”那道听起来就十分神经质的声音又从广播中传了出来。  
从半个小时前就在他房间里用广播讲话，然后又操纵墙壁里藏着的切割器对躺在床上的他发动突然袭击，这可真是命途多舛。不清楚坐在某个房间里监视着他的“博士”接下来又有什么好点子折腾他，切嗣姑且选择站在原地一动不动，同时开启高度戒备模式警惕四周。  
“虽然我还是不明白为什么他们不拿你用来做实验，但是至少现在能确定你还不算是个一无是处的废物，那么接下来让我们再……呃。”  
博士的絮叨戛然而止，一切突然归于寂静中，然而比起一个疯子喋喋不休，寂静才是最让人不安的境况。  
一分半钟，切嗣的身体不再维持紧绷。  
三分四十秒，他从战斗姿态转换为了普通直立。  
五分零二秒，他站在已经变成破铜烂铁的铁床前，手指撑在下巴上，思考怎么用剩下的部分搭出一张简易地铺——以他多年风餐露宿的经验来看，就这么硬睡在地上，第二天骨头一定会用各种扰人的疼痛以示抗议。  
“我们很抱歉，卫宫先生。”  
突然响起的女声让切嗣后背的脊柱爬过一阵冷电，他下意识地摸向风衣口袋的位置，然后反应过来他既没有穿着风衣，contender也不在他身边了。  
“请原谅Zac博士的无礼，他只是对您拥有的才华充满好奇。”  
好奇，锯刀。这可以联系到一起吗？  
切嗣抬头看向房间的左上方，和凝视着他的电子眼视线接触。  
“现在请跟着我们的安保人员过来吧，相信我们，基金会正是您可以展现用武之地的最好去处。”

切嗣自觉他是比较了解疯狂科学家想法的那类人，他在应该和其他男孩一起嬉戏玩耍的年龄里杀了他的父亲，被子弹贯穿大脑的男人不可置信地睁大眼睛，摔倒在夏蕾的旁边一命呜呼。而本该在他印象中美丽如画的女孩，被植入体内的研究液弄得面目全非，全身皮肤脱落，嘴巴一开一合地发出嘶嘶地气音，唯一能做到的就是用从眼眶中凸起的眼球四处乱转。  
于是切嗣就把第二颗子弹用来结束她的痛苦，尽管当时他哭得视线都模糊了。  
失去家人和归宿的他被他的师父捡走了——切嗣至今都想不出娜塔莉亚用什么样的证词忽悠了警方。她带着他在阴影与光明之间行走，专杀那些被委托人盯上的“恶人”。  
什么样的人是“恶人”？杀死“恶人”，所有人就会得到幸福吗？  
贪污腐败的高官？卑劣下作的政客？肇事逃逸的富人？  
切嗣仍然难以忘记在他某次执行任务时，牢牢抱住他腿部的男孩。  
求求你！求求你，大哥哥，不要杀我爷爷，求求你！  
他从那张溢满泪水的稚嫩脸庞转向躺在地上，被子弹射穿气管、还在奋力“嗬——嗬”喘气的老人，于下一道撕心裂肺地哭叫声响起前，补上一发子弹，精准地射穿了对方的大脑。  
这个把无数年轻女孩变成妓女的老人不会是好人，但对于那个被捧在掌心上的孩子来说，他也不会是坏人。  
可切嗣还是杀死了目标，“1”和“10”相比，他永远会选择“10”。  
这个道理对于他自己的“1”来说也是适用的。  
娜塔莉亚乘坐的客机从天空的一端坠向另一端时，他放下了手中的防空导弹。海风把他的上衣吹得呼呼作响，头发也乱糟糟地遮住了眼睛。他有好一会儿都在望着天边的那道燃着火星的灰烟发呆，口中喃喃自语着自己也听不懂的话，直到最后心理防线陡然坍塌，才跪倒在船上。成千上万的海鸥从身他边飞过，翅膀扇动的声音遮住了他痛绝的嚎哭声。  
要是客机降落，一个城市的人都会死。  
他不能因为娜塔莉亚在上面就放任不管。  
他不能因为老人拥有家人就放任不管。  
他不能因为卫宫矩贤是他的父亲就放任不管。  
24岁时，切嗣已经数不清自己杀了多少人。  
但他相信如果杀死这些人能拯救更多人，那么他还会坚持下去，就在这一条死路上走到尽头——  
「自以为是的杀人犯」  
「沾满鲜血的刽子手」  
罪人不该得到赞誉，所以切嗣心甘情愿地背负骂名。  
他被抓捕的那天，大大小小的摄影机对准了他。记者们的脸上带着同恐惧与厌恶混杂的狂热把话筒凑到他嘴边，急于把这个还是少年时期就弑父的冷血杀手的一切都暴露在世人眼中。  
可那个时候，切嗣的心中竟是一片平静。  
啊，结束了。他想着，终于结束了。  
无论是让他穿行过长长的绿里①，还是被射穿头颅，他都甘之以殆。  
在行刑的最后一刻，切嗣想起了很多人，他的父亲，他的初恋，本应成为他母亲的师父——  
接着正义杀死了罪业深重的他。  
他确信自己应该就此坠入地狱，被红莲的业火烧烬，永世不得超生。

然后等切嗣再次醒来时，他已经被换上了一身橘黄色的囚服。他坐在一个单人的牢房里，被怎么看都不是地狱所有的白色金属墙包围。  
“D-1111，”不知道从哪里传来的广播声叫着陌生的名字。

“欢迎你来到SCP基金会，Site-JP-Center。”

①绿里：尽头是一把电椅的一条路。  
通往E区中心的宽阔走廊铺着油毡，颜色就像陈旧的石灰，因此这条在其他监狱里被称为“最后一英里”的路，在冷山就被叫成“绿里”。  
——《绿里》 斯蒂芬·金/著 上海文艺出版社


	2. 谁？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章尚未校对。

“那么，卫宫先生，您对我们的事情了解多少呢？”  
经过一长串温馨但虚假的客套话后，走在前头的女人向切嗣提出了第一个问题。他透过周围一堆全副武装、手持MP5的安保人员迎上女人的视线，想了一秒钟后回答。  
“只是听过名字。”  
这是实话，作为雇佣兵的九年里，他的情报网遍布全球各地，只要他想，他就能联系到特定地点的熟人获取想要的资料。但他对基金会的事情一无所知，只是有人曾提到过，世界上存在着一个不受任何国家组织干涉的基金会。显然这不是那种常规意义上以公益为运作基础的机构，但具体是用来做什么的……没人知道。  
“我为我们优秀的保密措施感到高兴。”女人发自内心地赞叹。“但是既然您会在未来和我们一起工作，您就有权利，且有责任知道我们的基本。”  
“为什么是我？”  
女人笑笑，没有回应，反倒是继续说起基金会的事情。

这座建筑像是监狱、军事基地、写字楼的集成体。类似切嗣走出的房间都配备了沉重的气压舱门，单向遥控操作，无窗户，通过房顶连通的升降器投递食物，杜绝了一切逃跑的可能。  
楼层以螺旋的构造排布，他们从口字型的里圈绕到回字型的外圈，经过装修简洁精致的开放式员工休息间，乘坐一部配有红外热成像和人脸扫描的电梯——事实上还有随处可见的门禁读卡器——到达了32层。如果每层都是估测7000平方米的占地面积，再加上正50负30共计80的层数，那么这栋建筑可以说是肉眼可见的夸张。  
如果城市中有这么一座建筑，就算它伪装成任意一种功能场所，切嗣也不可能一无所知，这只能说明他现在不在日本——尽管这个地方叫SCP基金会-JP-Center。  
“除此之外，关于我们，您还有什么想要了解的吗？”  
切嗣收回观测四周环境的目光，无言地看着女人面露笑容的惑人面庞半晌，回应：“没有。”  
因为如果不是一堆疯子在臆想，或者是某种让死刑犯参加全国播放的真人秀节目录制，的确难以说通。  
一言蔽之，女人描述了一个从很早前就以收容异常以达保护全人类这一永恒目标的组织。而她口中的异常——虚幻且难以想象。  
那可能是一块随处可见的物体，一个生命体，一幢建筑，一种事件，一类模因，是违背了自然界赋予其起源属性的怪异体，是以人类当前科技难以解读的超自然体。它们很可能会颠覆常识，侵害无辜人群的思维，进而毁掉整个社会——所以它们不能被常人知晓，是位于世界暗层的存在。  
“您无需立刻接受这一事实。”似乎是看出了切嗣眼中尚存的戒备和怀疑，她继续说，“我们在大多数情况下都是尊重个体意愿的，也不会强迫您加入我们，毕竟我们在做的不是娱乐或者什么轻松工作，我们的存在就是全人类续存的壁垒。”  
正在此时，他们似乎已经到达了这次“旅行”的终点。  
女人转过头直视切嗣的双目，从方才起一直带着的得体笑容烟消云散，此刻已经是严肃得容不下半分玩笑。

“加入我们，您将不会再有退路。卫宫先生，我是莱娜·卡恩彭斯，衷心期待您的选择。”

他被从一个小房间挪到了另一个大房间里，无论卡恩彭斯所讲是否属实，一定有人斥巨资在资助这里，让他们有闲钱建这么多用处五花八门的房间。  
房间很高，很宽敞，又很空无。除了中间放置的一把椅子和挂在头顶的那颗用处不明的黑色球体以外，什么都没有。切嗣按照卡恩彭斯在门口给他的嘱托走向了那把椅子，然后坐了下去。他为鱼肉，自然只能任由刀俎。  
球体在切嗣坐到椅子上的那一刻开始运作，如同某种拥有特定感应能力的仪器一样，在他头顶旋转，随后确认了正确的角度一般，在他面前的墙上投出了一道影像。  
切嗣的视线正中出现了一个黑色的人影，以肩宽和身材比例来看，那是一个男人的影子，他以双手背在身后的姿态面对切嗣，似乎是眼睛的两颗惨白色圆点一眨不眨地注视着他。  
不知为什么，这个影子突然给了切嗣一种熟悉感，但在看不见面容的情况下，他又无法确认自己是否真正地认识这道影子的主人。  
“真让人怀念。”  
低沉到叫人内心震动的声音由四面八方传来，泥泞一般地陷住了切嗣，他在不自觉的情况下挺直腰背，绷紧了身体，死死盯着面前的男人影像。对方似是因为他这种如临大敌的举动而感到愉快，眯起了双目，唇上浮起的笑意在影子上撕开了一条细白的裂缝。  
“我们认识？”被不安感包围的切嗣谨地询问，他又联想到被敌人寻仇的可能性。然而比起正面回应，影子的主人似乎更沉迷于故弄玄虚，他一点一点地引诱，只为观察另一个人的反应。  
“你觉得我像谁呢，切嗣？”  
有意展露出居高临下地位的称呼，这让切嗣进一步地意识到对方已经掌握了他的信息，自己却还对他一无所知。  
“我不知道，如果你愿意，倒是可以提醒我。你是谁？”再怎么慌乱也不会让境况好转，切嗣选择把问题抛回到对方手中。  
“记不起来证明还不是知道的时候，我相信莱娜已经向你说明了一切你应该知道的事情。”人影微笑的幅度变大，好像被什么荒诞可笑的言论逗乐了似的，“欢迎你来到全人类的壁垒，世间全部正义的中心。”  
现在切嗣合理地怀疑这个人在拿他找乐子。  
“让你相信一件事还挺困难的，那么不如把头抬起来看看吧。”  
或许这声音带有某种蛊惑人心的力量，切嗣下意识地遵照指示，抬头看向顶方——那张噙着笑的影子出现在了正上方的那颗球体上，与黑色背景呈现出截然相反的白色。  
“往左边看。”  
影子又转为了黑色，投射在左边的墙壁上。  
原来如此，这回不等指令，切嗣就开始自行转动眼睛，那影子跟着他的视线移动，精确的让人难以想象——它永远都停留在切嗣视线的正中。  
所谓异常是指……他突然闭上了眼睛。  
眼皮遮挡了所有射向眼球的光线，照理来说他已经不能接收到任何成像了。  
仅由两个色块构成的脸于咫尺的距离内盯着切嗣，它空洞的黑色眼球就像是旋涡一样让人心生恐惧，开合的嘴巴好似望不到底部的深渊：  
“如你所见，上方的球形物体就是被称作SCP-41A-009-1的异常。经它产生的呈像具有强制观看的效应，无论你在往哪里看，无论你是否睁着眼睛。”  
切嗣睁开双眼，影子又重新回到了面前墙壁的正中，一如刚开始他来到这个房间内产生的呈像一样。  
“只是这样？”  
“作为一个Safe级的收容物来说，是的。”  
“如果你想测试我是否具备武装能力，为什么不选择你们所谓的Keter级收容物？”那是被描述为极其难以收容的异常，大多数Keter一旦收容失效，便会引起大规模恶劣效应。  
对方不禁失笑：“为什么你会觉得你值得我们去冒险？”  
“……”  
“再者，让你到这里来不是为了测试什么东西。他们需要一个外勤特工，而我刚好觉得你很适合。被以连环杀人魔名号实施死刑的你，在那边同时失去了社会意义和生存意义。希望你不会告诉我还想回到正常社会中去，切嗣？”  
如果没有办法换张脸，那的确是个奢望——他的脸出现在了全国各地的新闻、报纸上，如此铺天盖地的宣传， 只过了一个星期，人们还没有健忘到那个程度。  
“容我再次为你的到来表达诚挚的欢喜之情，见到你真开心。”  
被对方自顾自地熟稔口气弄得厌烦，切嗣强调：“我不知道你是谁，很可能也不认识你，如果你一定要和我套近乎，那就告诉我你是谁。”  
影子沉默了，他牢牢地盯着切嗣，脸上维持的笑容让人毛骨悚然。直到后者忍无可忍的时候，他才做出评价。  
“充满敌意，不具备包容力，但是很有活力，哼，倒是不同。”  
“你在说什……”  
“时间到了。”  
影子不再理会切嗣的追问，他一边触摸着手腕部位，一边说：“那么，再会了，卫宫切嗣。”  
在他从手上摘下来什么东西后，影像瞬间消失了。  
背后传来大门开启的声音时，切嗣仍坐在椅子上，他的太阳穴突突地跳动，眼球因为长久地盯着一个东西产生了干涩且饱胀的痛感。  
那男人把他弄到这里来，却基本上什么也没告诉他，丢下新的疑问后转身离去，他依然什么都不知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关联文档：  
> 【原创】SCP-41A-009 居于正中：https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832652


	3. 魂牵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章未校对

晚点的时候，切嗣坐在了配餐间里，他看着那堆科研人员端着餐盘走来走去，觉得自己好像到了什么大学的食堂里一样。  
“让您久等了，卫宫先生！”一个戴着圆眼镜的小个子女孩边挥手边向他跑过来，切嗣下意识地看向女孩的餐盘，里面放着一碟汤，一份炒饭，两盘小食和一块精致的糕点，然后他又低头看着自己手中嚼了一半的汉堡，思考着自己是不是应该偶尔换换口味……  
“请让我们继续刚才的话题，”妮可·米莉，基金会指派给他的辅导员，刚一坐下就心急火燎地打开话匣子，“那位特工真的是个相当了不起的人物，他枪法精湛，行事果敢，正因如此甚至让SCP-076-2对他产生了……”  
“你刚说过这个了。”切嗣好心地打断。  
“啊？那我介绍过SCP-076吗？”  
“也说过了。”  
妮可不好意思地推了推眼镜，她舀了一勺炒饭放到嘴里，鼓起一边的腮帮子像只仓鼠那样咀嚼：“那我们还是聊回您的搭档吧，卫宫先生，事实上，您可能不知道，今天他就要从医疗部回来了。”  
切嗣闻言抬起头来，看着妮可。  
自和SCP-41A-009-1投射的影像会面已经过去了三天，这群人嘴上说希望切嗣成为他们Site-JP-Center的一名外勤特工，实际上还是在把他当作犯人监管。每次他从房间里出来，到餐厅去吃饭时，都会有一个携带武器的安保人员跟随（就连现在那个人也正站在餐厅角落盯着他呢）。  
他不用住在D-1111的单人牢房了，取而代之的是被软禁到了40F的一个双人间里。两室一厅一卫一浴，开放式厨房内嵌在客厅里，简直就像是一间装潢良好的合租房。  
“通常情况下，我们的特工不住在Site里。”妮可看着切嗣欲言又止了几秒后，继续说：“他们潜伏在正常社会中观测尚未被发觉的异常，然后联系对应的Site进行收容。本来我以为您也应该像他们一样……不过现在看来，您可能会像言峰先生那样做外勤武装特工，有点像是机动特遣队和特工的混合工作。天啊，我不得不说，您的工作可能比我想象的还要危险！”  
随后她尝试去介绍这位名叫“言峰”的特工——切嗣未来的搭档——和导致他损失前任搭档、顺带不得不于两个月前住进医疗部的收容失效事件。  
“那是次Keter级的收容失效，机动特遣队Cemey-1 圣血前往收容失效的Site进行支援，言峰先生和威廉姆斯先生作为率先发觉那个SCP突破收容的武装特工，也加入到了收容行动中……”妮可说到一半，手突然不受控制地颤抖了起来，她推了几次鼻梁上险些滑落的眼镜，结结巴巴的。  
“……真的太可怕了，那次收容失效发生在我原先工作的Site，我，我现在想起来都跟掉回冰窟里一样，我，我……”  
妮可又支吾着重复了几遍无意义的自称后，陷入了一段时间的沉默中。最后她一边哆嗦着一边强颜欢笑，对切嗣说，您看，这才过去了两个月，虽然我尽力了，但还是没办法完全走出阴影……不过我可以和您保证，言锋先生是个好人……  
他们的对话在言峰特工的辉煌事迹中结束，尽管他们素未谋面，不过从妮可越来越起劲儿的夸赞中，切嗣至少得出了一个准确的结论：言峰的人缘不错。  
虽然这人从来不和别人闲聊，从来不去刻意维持关系，整天就像个被设定好程序的机器人一样完成基金会派给他的任务，可就是——人缘不错。在遵守规定的前提下，任何人寻求他帮助时，他都会予以援手，比如从一个巨型怪物脚下救出某个双腿被折断只能瘫在地上大声哭喊的人；或者在某群人精神被彻底摧毁前让发出指令的SCP失活。  
救世主一般的人吗……切嗣突然觉得嘴中咀嚼的食物变成了毫无滋味的蜡块，让人厌烦了。

用过餐后，他们又一同参观了些许没有显著危害性的SCP，若非那些东西实在是脱离常识的怪异，隔着玻璃窗观看研究人员像无头苍蝇似地忙碌倒也姑且算是一件乐事。  
晚间九点，他们在40F的电梯口分别时，切嗣注意到妮可的右腿仍在间歇性地抽搐——从她提及两个月前的收容失效事件起，这种不受控的行为持续进行到现在。切嗣抬头看了眼妮可，女孩则是若无其事地笑着，和他挥手道别。  
直到切嗣回到房间，那跟了他一天且让人不快的监督视线才完全被隔绝。他观察了几秒面前的门，确认这只是一扇刷卡就能打开的普通电子门，——虽然他现在没有门卡——可如果尝试暴力破门，没人能保证墙里会不会藏着个金属锯刀。  
待到洗漱过后躺在床上时，切嗣把双手枕在脑后，凝视着屋顶。他回忆着过去，想象到未来，随后在这说不清滋味的思考中睡着了。

很久以前的时候，切嗣梦到过和父亲一起去游乐场，梦到过和夏蕾结婚，但从十五岁起，他就不再做梦了。  
他不做梦，害怕做梦，逃避做梦。如果不能让身体疲惫到一根手指都动不了，那就吃很多稳定心神的药来放松焦虑的神经。梦境带不来任何东西，光是清醒的时候就已经备受内心煎熬，倘若还能做梦，那真是地狱一般的境况。  
但自从来到基金会，他的生活好像就脱离轨迹了。九年的无梦之夜在这个身处陌生地域的夜晚中打破，大脑接收到的却不是切嗣畏惧的画面。

  
陌生的长廊中弥漫着硫磺与锈气，灼热的气浪一直在侵蚀着切嗣裸露在外的皮肤，不过比起下半身剧烈的疼痛来看，这快把皮肤烫坏的热气又不算什么了。  
下半身？不，非常奇怪，与其说是下半身剧烈的疼痛，不如说是腰部剧烈的疼痛。再往下的部位已经没有感觉了，是因为什么事情而受了伤吗？  
“还活着吗？”  
“……唔……”  
谁在说话？  
切嗣明知道这是在做梦，却没办法好好思考。身体不停地起伏让他意识到自己正被人抱在怀中奔跑，他费力地抬起头，视线中一直存在的雾气似却又让他无法看清将他抱在怀中的人。  
一直有警报声，如尖叫般起伏，与之混杂的还有许多人类的悲鸣与复数怪物的咆哮声。到底是个怎么样的梦境？  
长廊的一侧是破破烂烂的墙壁，与之对立的另一侧是代替墙面的透明玻璃，从能俯瞰夜晚的城市来看，切嗣应该正在一座非常高的建筑之中。  
但那又是什么呢？城市中间站着一只奇大无比的异物，它晃动着面目可憎的脑袋，张开血盆大口吞噬掉了身边的一座建筑；天空中盘旋着鸦群般的长臂怪物，取乐似地结队攻击人类的歼灭机，一只抱住机身，再由一只伸手刺破窗户把里面的东西拽出来，分享着撕食了；遥远的天边持续不断地坠落星火，落到地上时瞬间吞没了一片区域……  
“还活着吗？”  
抱着切嗣的男人又一次询问了，他气喘吁吁，听上去已经如此拼命奔跑了很长时间，但仍执着地反复确认着切嗣的状态。  
“……嗯。”  
切嗣觉得越来越困，第三次被带着跑上楼的时候，腰部的疼痛好像是终于挣扎够了一般，止住了。  
他们跑到了一扇门前，男人非常快速地在机器上按了几次密码，却都被刺耳的警报声制止，最后在一道完全变调了的女声响起时，狠狠地用拳头砸向墙面。  
“密码错误超过三次，将于一小时后解除锁定。”  
太困了，什么都听不清了。  
“还活着吗？”  
那男人好像又这么问了，因为听得不够真切，切嗣也无法判定他是否在第三次询问他。  
至少再回答一声……这么想着，他却再也没有力气了，他疲倦地在梦境中睡去，那瞬间的感觉，如同在外奔波多年、终于回到家中的旅人般安适。

“……!”  
切嗣猛地睁开双眼，他盯着青白色的屋顶看了好一会儿，突然反应过来自己还是躺在40F的房间里。他没有被人抱着跑过长廊，没有看到世界末日。  
那只是不知为何如此真实的梦境。  
切嗣在床上翻了个身，心事重重，他正想好好回忆刚才看到的场景，却猛地发现——  
旁边不知道什么时候躺了一个人，双手置于腹上，直挺挺地躺在一侧，如同个被下葬的死人般。  
那人睁着双目，直勾勾地看着屋顶，在感受到切嗣视线的时候，缓慢地侧头看向他。  
切嗣从床上一跃而起，他像只被踩了尾巴的猫般，寒毛卓竖，浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，于刹那间睡意全无。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 导读文档：  
> 【非原创/基金会本家】：SCP076-“亚伯”：http://scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com/scp-076  
> ███████特工和亚伯贴贴！非常喜欢本家这个设定，当初第一看时就记忆深刻。


End file.
